The following relates to folding tables, and particularly relates to folding tables in which a table body can be moved between an in-use position and a stowed position.
Folding tables configured so that a table body can be moved between an in-use position, in which the table body is pulled out into an approximately horizontal orientation, and a stowed position, in which the table body is folded into an approximately vertical position, have been known. Such folding tables are used in a variety of applications. For example, in a vehicle, such as an automobile, a folding table for holding objects is provided on the side of the seat, the rear surface of the seat, or the like.
As an example used in a vehicle, a table 100 as shown in FIG. 22 has been proposed. With the table 100, a foldable and unfoldable link 120 linking a table body 110 and an arm 140 that supports the table body 110 on a side of a seat is disposed between the table body 110 and the arm 140, and a lock mechanism 130 that prevents the link 120 from bending is provided. The table 100 is configured so that when the table is in use, the table body 110 is held with the link 120 in an extended state by locking the bending of the link 120 using the lock mechanism 130, whereas when the table is not in use, the table body 110 is folded and put into a stowed state by releasing the lock by manipulating an operation lever 135 linked to the lock mechanism 130 and bending the link 120. A top surface portion 111 of a frame that configures the table body 110 is remade, depending on the design of the table 100 (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2934808 (particularly paragraphs 0014-0018; FIG. 3) (“the '808 Patent”) and Japanese Patent Document No. 2004-182142A (particularly paragraphs 0021-0022; FIG. 3) (“the '142 Patent Document).